No es amor
by Sigel
Summary: El beso a mitad de la gran guerra fue sólo el broche de oro de una historia que comenzó siendo de atracción, colisión y conflictos, que llevaron a ambas a dudar si acaso lo suyo podría considerarse como amor. Y he aquí el punto de inflexión.


**NO ES AMOR**

● **Disclaimer:** _Adventure Time_ no me pertenece :3.

● **Advertencias:** OOC, redacción extraña y chicas que adoran a otras chicas.

● **Aclaración previa:**

— Este fic está situado entre la sexta y séptima temporada, cuando el Rey de AAA se queda con el Dulce Reino y Bubblegum tiene que irse a vivir a una casita en el campo. En mi perspectiva, fue durante ese período que la rosada científica cambió en cuanto a su relación con Marceline, permitiéndole a ésta la cercanía que tanto añoraba.

Yep, el _happy-ending_ entre estas dos que nos dejó el _cartoon_ no se construyó en dos episodios, sino a lo largo de las temporadas y amo eso :3.

 **¡Y a leer!**

｡･:*:･ﾟ ,｡･:*:･ ･:･ﾟ ,｡･:*:･ﾟ

Tiembla de furia.

¿Acaso Bonibelle no podía ser _más_ idiota?

Bien, no tendría que subestimarla tras todos esos años juntas. Tiempo en el cual la ha decepcionado una y otra vez con su estúpida actitud de: "yo soy la correcta, la perfecta princesa, todos los demás son errores… _incluyéndote_ ". ¡Argh! ¡Cómo detesta esa arraigada posición en su _"_ amiga"!

— **Te escucho, Marceline—** la científica aprieta con fuerza los nudillos, concentrándose en aplicar la teoría acerca de relaciones que ha leído hasta ese momento, **—¿no querías arreglar las cosas? —** agrega con cierta ironía, puesto que la presencia ajena suele hacer desaparecer su comportamiento lógico en los avernos de la nocheósfera.

— **¡¿Y eso de qué serviría?! —** vocifera con lágrimas ardiendo en sus ojos de vampiresa, **—¡sólo quieres dar un discurso acerca de lo** _ **perfecta**_ **que eres y lo mucho que** _ **yo**_ **me equivoco! —** puntualiza y los bordes de su cuerpo se distorsionan, porque bien podría transformarse en un ser terrible y destrozar a la princesa chicle.

Empero, no tiene fuerza para ello, porque cada palabra no dicha, cada recuerdo de discusiones similares, cada desilusión le resta fuerza, la hiere y la hace sufrir más de lo que debería.

— **¡Carajo! —** exclama al instante de flotar hasta dar con el techo del lugar, **—¡se supone que mi corazón está muerto! —** se lleva las manos a sus largos cabellos, jalándolos para después encogerse en sí misma y llorar, no por lo ocurrido sino porque sabe lo que vendrá, lo sabe bastante bien tras años de idénticos altercados.

Es parte de su triste guión, de su enferma dinámica.

— **No digas eso, Marceline—** la fémina de cabellos rosados se aproxima a su compañera, colocándose de puntitas para atraerla a sus brazos, queriendo protegerla de las invisibles dagas que han estado cruzando la habitación. Bubblegum no va a permitirse perder lo único que le queda, dado que su reino, creaciones y hasta cordura se han vuelto arena en sus manos.

Ella es una mujer fuerte, ¿no es así?

Y si lo era… ¿por qué tuvo que _atacar_ a la reina de los vampiros cuando ésta la contradijo respecto a un hipotético futuro? ¿Tan horrible era concebirse como una simple campesina, una guardiana como Finn y Jake? Además, de esa forma podrían tener una oportunidad…si no fuese porque continúan siendo ellas, tan ellas que es imposible concebirlas como una pareja funcional.

— **Marceline—** limpia las lágrimas del rostro de su amistad, queriendo aferrarse a su razón y no a sus sentimientos por desbordase. **—Estás siendo demasiado emocional—** afirma, demostrando una vez más su habilidad innata para hallar lo que no es adecuado por decir, dado que la otra alza el rostro y la empuja con crudeza.

— **¿Demasiado emocional? ¿¡DEMASIADO EMOCIONAL!? —** pregunta una y otra vez, mientras permite a su cuerpo expresar la furia que recorre sus vacías venas. La furia satura su mente e intenta ignorar el juramento que se hizo a sí misma al respecto de darlo todo por hacer las _cosas bien_ con Bonibelle.

 _Imposible._

No es un secreto que las relaciones insanas son la especialidad de la vampiresa. Desde su vínculo con el progenitor que tomó _todo_ de ella, desde sus papas fritas hasta la oportunidad de rememorar a su madre. O sus amigos, mediocres seres de risitas estúpidas o patéticas parejas, un terrible historial de exes.

Creyó que _ella_ sería diferente.

Incluso la reina bajó de su pedestal y se dispuso a crecer, madurar y tratar de llevar a cabo rituales, regalos y hazañas de las que se burló en otros noviazgos. Así como, y _eso_ jamás se lo perdonaría, le había confesado a la no tan dulce princesa cuestiones de las que ni siquiera fue consciente hasta abrir la boca.

Tópicos tan temibles de sí misma que nada tienen que ver con su naturaleza espectral, sino con su fragilidad humana que debería haber perdido para así ser capaz de destrozar a la fémina que se aferra a su ser, pese al cambio de forma de la soberana y las garras que destrozan con facilidad la bata de laboratorio.

"Ich liebe dich", quiere decir la científica, mas, sus labios se quedan mudos ante el dolor que manifiesta su compañera. _Claro que lo hace_. Ama a Marceline, aunque no la comprenda, pero se ha esforzado en hacerlo, y aquello es un logro para alguien que prefiere crear su propio mundo y sistemas a respetar los ya existentes.

¿Cómo fue que llegaron a aquél punto?

Ah, sí… una sencilla conversación acerca de qué haría Bublegum para proteger a sus antiguos ciudadanos en caso de que el Rey de Aaa no fuese capaz, y después… después fue un comentario de Mar-Mar, ¿una broma? La ahora civil no recuerda más, es incapaz de hacerlo debido al vórtice de exasperación que nace de otras memorias.

 _Siempre es así._

 _Siempre es así entre ellas._

Por más que ambas traten de comportarse afablemente: terminan confrontándose en bestiales reyertas, en las cuales se descubren sus sangrantes heridas que parecen nunca sanar.

"Esto no es amor", se dice aún si su maltrecho cuerpo de goma se ha esforzado por aprehender la fes del ser en el cual la bajista se ha transformado.

"No es amor", se reitera una vez que contempla toda la cólera, el terror y la desolación de sus propias orbes reflejadas en las ajenas.

"No es amor", se obliga a creer porque sería mejor abandonar sus ciclos: discusiones, propuestas de arreglo y luego…luego…

Debe _terminar_ con el vicioso y tóxico círculo, es _su_ responsabilidad hacerlo.

Terminar, sólo terminar.

— **No estás siendo demasiado emocional—** enuncia, con templada voz, — **yo soy la que ha estado siendo** _ **demasiado**_ **racional todo este tiempo, ha sido mi error—** acepta por vez primera en todos esos años. **—Extraño a mi pueblo, pero si tuviese que escoger entre ellos o tú,** _ **no**_ **volvería a equivocarme—** sentencia, porque aun si lo que tienen entre manos _no_ es amor, bien podría serlo.

Y así como la confrontación principió de súbito, claudica. La sutil diferencia a otras ocasiones es que ambas están dispuestas a reconstruir, no están turnándose ni dejando toda responsabilidad en la otra. Anhelan permanecer juntas, pese al desastroso expediente que son sus cimientos, y quizá, un día, por fin su historia sea de amor.

｡･:*:･ﾟ ,｡･:*:･ ･:･ﾟ ,｡･:*:･ﾟ


End file.
